


Three?! Part 2

by BlueEyedWolf33



Series: Hobbit Imagines [6]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Married Life, Nervous!Kili, Protective Cousins, Sleepless nights, Slight steam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedWolf33/pseuds/BlueEyedWolf33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of Three?!</p><p>Based on the imagine from imaginexhobbit:</p><p>1. Imagine your favourite Durin sleeping with your little baby curled up on his bare chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three?! Part 2

"My Lady Y/N?!" You turned around when you heard your name called, being careful to cradle the two little bundles as you did so as to not wake them with the sudden jostling.

A smile lit your face when you caught sight of the older dwarrrowdam striding up to you, a package wrapped in blue fabric carried in her arms as she gave you her own quirk of her lips.

"Hello, Nama." You greeted her kindly as she came to stand before you.

She was one of the many merchants who operated in the large market hall within the walls of Erebor. You knew her well, for she was a renowned dress maker and seamstress. She owned about three different dress shops all within the mountain but she more often than not would set up a stall in the market to accept new orders besides the ones that they got in the shops.

When you had become pregnant those long months ago and word spread throughout the kingdom that the Queen was with child, she had immediately offered her services to you to make you some dresses for your time as you progressed in your child-bearing, in honor of both your husband and yourself.

And every single day that Thorin helped you into those dresses and out, you had given thanks for that wonderful woman.

For she had made a number of dresses, both from the King's request and from her own ideas. A couple had been more formal incase celebration was stirred up, like visiting dignitaries and other important matters of the sort.

But, the other dresses she made had been more for comfort and had been made of very light and airy fabrics so as to keep you cool and to help you breathe easier. Those dresses surely had saved your life and on your grouchy days, even Thorin's.

"These are your children, then?" The silver haired dwarf had asked you, bending slightly so she could examine the two children that you carried in a sling, one on either side of your chest.

"Well, two thirds of them anyway..." You replied, your smile turning fond as you beamed down at the two boys. "The girl is at home."

"Oh, they're so handsome." She reached and lightly cupped your cheek with her worn, slightly wrinkled hand. You subconsciously leaned into her touch, for she was very much a dear friend to you now. You two had spent much time together, for it seemed you always needed to be measured and remeasured because your stomach only continued to grow bigger as the months ticked by. "I can certainly see Durin blood in them." She then lowered her hand to stroke across the light dusting of hair on your middle child's y/h/c head, her eyes raising up to look at you as she continued to smile. "Though, I see a great bit of you in them as well."

"All three of them seem to take after Thorin already..." You shifted your arms beneath the sling, relieving a bit of the weight from your lower back.

"You mean grumpy and whiny more often than not?" Nama teased and you couldn't help but laugh quietly, being sure to keep your voice down. You usually had a pretty loud laugh, for it was one of the things that your husband said that he loved about you. How you expressed your joy so vocally and how it would often infect him. But, you kept quiet as to not wake your fussy children.

"I suppose you could say that but he's been very helpful as of late." You explained, a warmth blooming in your eyes as you thought about your dwarf. "He offered to watch the little ones today but I declined his offer. Sometimes three is a bit much, even for me, so I didn't want to leave him at home with all of them."

"I wish I could see your little girl." The dwarrowdam said, straightening up from her slightly bent position. "I'm sure she's just as radiant as you are."

A light blush dusted your cheeks at her words and you just lightly shook your head. "Again, her hair is dark like that of her father's." You brushed your fingers over your youngest son's dark hair as well. "But, she's strong and healthy. All of them are."

"I anticipate the day when we shall meet." Nama glanced down at the bundle in her arms. "When she is older, I will make her a beautiful dress."

"There is no need for that, Nama-"

"Please, it would be an honor to clothe the Princess of Erebor just as I was bestowed with the honor of clothing her mother." The dwarf patted your hand reassuringly. "I insist, really."

"Then... I guess there is little I can do to resist." You gave her another slow smile and suddenly she remembered why she had called out to you in the first place, leaving her market stall beneath the management of her youngest granddaughter. Seeing as how the market was getting ready to close for the night, you imagined that this was Nama's last chance to find you before you returned home.

She extended the blue bundle towards you, "For the children…"

Slowly quirking a brow, you reached out and took hold of the gift offered to you, your eyes flickering back and forth between the woman and the package. "Again, Nama, you shouldn't have."

"I know but I couldn't help myself." She waved you away and you couldn't help but begin to open the package. Your boundless curiosity was getting the best of you after all.

Pulling the ivory ribbon on the package, you slowly pulled back the dark blue fabric which was trimmed with the same shade of blue satin. A baby blanket, you reasoned. However, you gasped when you saw the contents of the gift.

Feeling your eyes soften further, you carefully held up the two little tunics and the tiny dress, all of them varying in shades of blue, the color of the house of Durin.

"Oh… Nama…" You sighed, your fingers running over the miniature sets of clothes before you. "These are all so lovely." You looked up at the older woman. "How much do you want for these?" You began to reach into the bag that you had slung across your chest, ready to bring out your coin purse.

"Oh, Lady Y/N, no charge for you." She closed the bundle back up for you, seeing as how your hands were rather full. "For you have already been such a loyal customer and a kind and fair Queen. That is already more than payment enough."

You just looked at her for a moment, your mouth falling open slightly in shock but you quickly righted yourself.

"Then, I suppose I shall pay you in friendship." The words came out of your mouth easily, accompanied by a warm smile before you were reaching out towards the older woman to pull her into your side, given that your sons rested on your front. "And, perhaps, in promises that I will return to your shop?"

"You are always welcome, my lady." She gave you a gentle squeeze, a motherly bond having formed between the two of you in the months passed. She had filled the slot that had been vacated long ago by your own dearest mother, for she had fallen victim to Smaug those long years ago after having made sure that you had evacuated the mountain. "Come and see me anytime. I still have to see your little dwarrowdam after all…"

Drawing back from her, you just nodded your head, your y/e/c eyes glowing in the torchlight that danced around the area.

"You have my word, Nama." She suddenly walked over to your side and carefully tucked her gift into your bag, along with a few of the other things you had procured earlier in your day of shopping.

"Farewell then for now, my lady. I hope you have a good night." She offered you one final, kind smile as she waved goodbye, leaving you to stand amongst the still rather busy marketplace for a moment, your arm cradling the bottom of the sling to support your two sons as you gazed in amazement at the number of people who still bustled about.

Watching her disappear into the mix, you simply smiled down at the two boys before turning and heading back through the traffic around you, knowing that you should probably be getting back given how dark the mountain was becoming. You had left poor Thorin alone after all and you had to admit that you were a little on edge.

Motherly instinct, you reasoned.

However, you soon felt a tug on your bag, as it someone was trying to take it from you.

 _A thief!_ Your mind snapped as your hand curled into a fist.

One hand wrapped around your children while the other tangled around the fabric of your cloth bag. You gritted your teeth, the mother of all shouts lingering in your throat to accuse your attacker but when you turned your head, you felt your temper cool slightly.

Your dark haired nephew caught your eye and his lips curled up in that little, closed-mouth grin that he so often offered you when he was being mischievous, "Hello, Aunt Y/N."

" _Kili_ …" You chastised him slightly, your muscles relaxing after first having through to fight someone trying to rob you. "I thought you were stealing from me!" Shifting your hold on your children, you winced slightly when your back began to ache as you shifted your the bags higher on your shoulder to keep them from slipping.

"I can carry those for you." He offered, already reaching for the two straps to pull them over your head, careful of the children so as to not disturb them.

"Thank you, Kee." You huffed, feeling slightly better now that all your supplies had been relieved of you. One of the bags held your gold and your purchased goods while the other carried supplies for the babies.

"It's no problem, Auntie."

Still cradling your children, you began to move through the crowd with the dwarrow beside you, a perfectly content smile on his face as he looked around at the bustling market, everyone racing about to make last minute purchases or to close up shop for the night.

"It's so different now, isn't it?" He asked you quietly, your gates relaxed as the two of you simply meandered about. "Compared to when we first took back the mountain?"

"Indeed it is." You smiled over at him, remembering how only a few years ago, these very halls had been completely void of life, an empty shell of the remarkable mountain that you so well remembered from your younger years. "So bright and buzzing with life. And to think, only a small group of dwarves and a hobbit managed to somehow make this all possible."

"We couldn't have done it without _you_ though, Aunt Y/N."

Lashing out, you lightly slapped his shoulder with his hand. "Oh, that is nonsense! You would have done just fine without me."

He looked thoughtful for a moment, "Okay! You might be right..." He muttered and you simply turned to send him a look, causing him to laugh at you. "But, to be honest, it wouldn't have been as fun without you."

"That warms my heart, nephew." You mocked him, placing your hand over the aforementioned organ.

"Well, it's good to know you _have one_." He teased you and you instantly stopped walking, your mouth falling open in fake hurt. However, you quickly recovered, your mouth closing as you leveled him with a cool glare.

"You better watch it, Kili." You warned resuming walking again, cradling your boys. "If I weren't carrying two babies right now, I would take you down to the ground right here and now." Turning your y/e/c irises towards him, he saw the quiet fire burning behind them and raised an eyebrow in response. "And I would do so with _no remorse_."

He just scoffed at your remark. "Please, do you expect me to be scared of your taunts after you've been laid up for nine months?"

"Nine months is nothing compared to a lifetime of fighting." You chimed right back, your own lips pursing in a tight lipped smile. "I could still take you down without hardly even trying."

"Yeah?" Your nephew turned to look at you and you saw the challenging glint linger in his dark eyes. He was getting too excited about this bantering, evidently enjoying the idea of a fight with you way too much. "Well, then. How about we decide this-"

He never got to finish, seeing as how something had pushed him, causing him to stumble into you. It was like knocking down columns standing in a row because Kili fell into your own lower body, rocking you off balance. Panic rose in your chest and it almost felt as if time itself slowed as you began to fall forward, your boys still bundled up in the slings across your chest.

Feeling your motherly instincts come over you, you immediately straightened your arms out and braced yourself for the impact to come, knowing that you had to be able to hold yourself up to protect your babies. And when you landed, you let out a noise of pain as your palms came into contact with the hard stone floor. A jolt of pain rocketed up your wrists and into your knees but you somehow managed to keep yourself upright, the sling luckily keeping the children safe from falling out during your tumble.

After a moment that allowed everything to settle, you realized that a stand of shelves containing fruit had tipped over, knocking into your nephew and therefore into you. A wide variety of the colorful produce lay scattered around you, having rolled down the market street.

Immediately, Kili was turning to look at you, his dark eyes wide when he remembered the little beings that you had been carrying. "Are the babies alright?" You winced as you sat back, glancing down at the sling to make sure that both of them were alright, your arm wrapping around the two of them.

However, it would seem that the boys would have none of this jostling nonsense, for they hadn't realized that they were hungry and the surroundings that they were in were rather loud, what with the marketplace buzzing with panic after hearing the loud crash. Both of them began to wail, loud, unrelenting noises that filled the market air above the rest of the din. Other than that, they seemed to be fairing perfectly well.

"The boys are fine." You reassured them, cooing down at them while stroking your youngest son on his dark head of hair, for he was loudest of the two. Glancing around at the people standing around you, you simply gave them a small reassuring smile before bobbing your head in appreciation for showing their concern. "Just was rudely woken up from their nap."

The crowd that had gathered around suddenly parted as a familiar dwarf forced its way through the mass, eyes wide with worry. "Aunt Y/N! Are you alright?!"

Flexing your fingers on your hand, you winced slightly but nodded your head. "I think I'm going to live, Fili."

Holding out his hand, he helped you climb to your feet, his larger hand around your own while he rested a hand on your back. Easing you back to an upright position, he then turned to face the crowd, still keeping a grip on you to steady you. "Nothing to see here, folks. Just a little accident, nothing more." For a moment, no one moved and all was silent as the babies continued to cry loudly. "Did I not _make myself clear_?!"

With that, people seemed to spring into action, the blond dwarf's loud voice echoing around the once quiet market, the crying children wailing that much louder. They turned to leave, the mass slowly dispersing until no one was left standing around save for the three Durins.

"Are you sure you're alright?" The older prince asked you, his hand gently resting on your shoulder.

You just sighed, deciding to just tell him the truth. "My wrists might be sore for the next couple of days and I might have some bruises on my knees but other than that, I'm fine." You shifted your grip on the bundles hanging from your front. "Could you hand me my bags, please?"

Kili immediately jumped into action and gathered your things up into his arms.

However, his brother noticed how distressed you were and how you winced when your back ached, the two heavy children probably the cause.

"We can take the boys for a bit if you want?" The blond offered and you just looked up from the two infants, finding that the idea sounded rather appealing, especially to your lower back. However, you were still a bit wary to let them go, considering what had just happened moments ago. However, you soon felt your resolve begin to crumble when you saw the look in Fili's blue eyes. You knew he would never let any harm come to his cousins.

"Alright..." You sighed, your shoulders slumping slightly in defeat as you lifted up one of the fabric straps over your head, carefully cradling your youngest son as you lifted him free.

The older prince reached out with both hands and carefully took hold of the baby, taking him from you so that he could cradle him up to his own chest.

"Hello." His voice lifted and a smile was born onto his face as he began to rub the baby's back, rocking him slightly to try and get him to calm down. "How's the littlest prince today, hmm?" He beamed down at the child, his eyes sparkling as he lightly kissed the dark hair atop the infant's head. "You a little grumpy? Just like your _'adad_?"

You were amazed at how suddenly your child grew quiet in the arms of his cousin, his high-pitched wails growing quiet until they were nothing more than quiet, occasional squeaks.

It seemed as though Fili had a magic touch, for it seemed that way with all of your children and how he could somehow get them to calm quickly. And you weren't entirely sure how he did it. You were really one of the only ones, besides Fili, to get them to calm in a matter of minutes but still, sometimes your nephew beat you to it and it never failed to both frustrate and amaze you to no end.

Your husband, however, was not so lucky with the children and he would attempt to quiet the babies which would take what felt like hours before he finally surrendered and left you to the nearly impossible task.

He tried so hard though, to help you with them, and he was doing rather well for being a father of three for only about two months. With time, you imagined that the both of you would further get the hang of things and perhaps, living a life with fussy triplets might get easier.

"Here, Kili." You sighed, lifting the other strap and reaching inside to remove your other son who was still whining but it hadn't been as loud as his brother's.

"O-Okay..." The dark haired dwarf swallowed nervously before reaching out and carefully taking the infant into his large hands. He was very gentle with your eldest son, cradling him to his chest like Fili had showed him, gingerly supporting his head like he'd been taught. He then raised his eyes and gave you a worried look, asking for your approval to which you just gave him a soft smile.

He just grinned in response, his large finger reaching down to gently stroke across your son's tiny hand.

You see, for Kili was not so confident with the babies as his brother, rather nervous around them in all actuality. He seemed to forever harbor the fear that he would drop one and face both his uncle's wrath, as well as your own, which was rather terrifying to say the least. And he was jealous of his sibling but, thinking about the situation, the blond prince no doubt had more experience with infants and children younger than him, given that Fili had already been five years old when Kili was born.

Fili was used to this so no wonder he exceeded in child care.

Taking the bags from your nephew's shoulder, you peered down into them to make sure that everything was okay. The crying of your sons soon grew quiet, both nephews holding fast to their charges, looking content for the moment.

"Where's the little princess?" Fili asked, his mustache swinging as he smiled.

"With her father." You mumbled offhandedly, making sure that the gift from Nama hadn't fallen out during your wild escapade. It was still in there and you felt your worry slowly dissipate. "He decided to take an afternoon to help me with the triplets."

"Aren't you a little worried?" Kill asked, his brow furrowing softly but his attention was drawn elsewhere as your y/h/c haired child squirmed for a moment.

The three of you began to walk, your back now feeling so much more relieved now that the combined weight of your sons was off your chest. Slinging your bags back over your shoulders, you sighed in relief and rubbed at the sore body part.

For a while there, it felt like you were pregnant all over again. What I nightmare that would have been: to be pregnant so soon and again. You didn't really plan on it anytime soon, for three babies had already proven to be a big enough handful and well, you didn't really need more just yet.

"A little but I told Dis to check up on him from time to time."

"You know, Kili and I could always take them for an afternoon if you really wanted some time without them." Fili spoke, ignoring the petrified look that his brother shot him.

Now having exited the market, you began to walk back through the various halls to the royal chambers, the gears in your mind turning at the prospect of the idea.

"Your mother has offered as well though I hardly wish to relinquish my little demons on her by herself." You frowned slightly, your wrist twinging slightly when you curled your fist around the straps of your bags.

"Again, we could help her. That way, each one of us would have a baby to watch and we could share the responsibility." The blond dwarf offered, shrugging his shoulders slightly as he cradled your youngest to his shoulder and began to rub his back, soothing the babe. "And plus, you probably haven't had much… alone time with Uncle."

"I never used to get much alone time with him before the babies." You explained, the three of you turning a corner as you started to walk down the long hall where the King's chambers were. "With his duty to his title and his people, he was often quite busy."

"Since the triplets were born, though, Thorin has been taking more time for you and your new family. Balin has been stepping in, helping out a lot more to give the two of you more time together?" Kill inquired, one of his brows raising slightly.

"And that is spent taking care of the children and sleeping while we can." You fired right back, feeling your temper start to rise, no doubt from being slightly sleep deprived. "We're too exhausted to do much else."

You came to stand before the large doors to the King's chambers, looking up at them with a bit of anxiety. Sighing, you simply pushed them open, worried for what might meet you on the other side but found that the sitting room was empty. There was a fire burning in the large fireplace across the room, just like there always was.

The two princes followed behind you as you made your way into the nursery. Pushing the double door open, you walked into the room. Turning back to face the two dwarves, both of them still cradling the children and you felt complete relief wash over you when you realized that both babies were fast asleep.

"We'll just put them down now." You explained, moving over to the wooden crib Bifur and Bofur had made you when you announced your pregnancy. "I don't want to feed them right now and wake them up all over again."

Your nephews nodded in understanding and placed them down onto the soft blankets lining the bed. The two infants let out tiny noises of sleep as they were moved but thankfully remained asleep, allowing the three of you to escape for the time being. For a moment, you wondered where their sister was but pushed those thoughts away as Fili began to speak once far enough from the crib.

"The offer still stands Aunt Y/N." He told you as the two princes walked back towards the front door. "We can help mother with the triplets and give you and Uncle some alone time."

"You know, some… _adult_ alone time."

"Yes, Kili. I think she understands." His brother shook his head slightly but his eyes shone with amusement.

You sighed and the more you thought about it, you felt your resolve begin to crumble. Some time alone from your children did sound nice, to at least be able to curl up with Thorin and simply relax. Not to mention that a full night's sleep sounded absolutely heavenly, especially in the arms of your beloved husband.

The two of you hadn't been able to rest peacefully in what felt like decades, both of you taking turns with the children at night, usually leaving the other to sleep while you could.

"I'll have to think about it, boys." You murmured, eyes flicking back to the open nursery doors.

"Very well." The blond dwarf stepped forward and embraced you, his arms wrapping around you as he pressed an affectionate kiss to your temple. "Have a good night, Aunt Y/N."

"If all goes well, I might actually." You replied as he passed you off to his brother who also embraced you tightly, his cheek rubbing against your own so that he could pester you with his rough stubble; a gesture he always did in an attempt to annoy you. He got an annoyed snort from you as you swatted him away.

"Sleep well, Auntie." He murmured before releasing you and you waved after the boys as you ushered them out the door, shutting the heavy things behind you. Resting against them for a moment, you decided to go into your own chambers. Sighing through your nose, you slipped your boots off at the front door and silently padded across the room, rubbing your eyes as the events of the day began to wear at you.

You imagined that your third child was with her father, Mahal knows where at, and you would take this time to yourself to relax. However, when you reopened your eyes, you felt your chest instantly fill with warmth and your temper soothe as you took in the sight that sat before your eyes.

His bare feet were propped up on the small table before the settee as he leaned back against the plush, deep blue fabric. His head rested on the back of it, his dark hair cascading over it like a dark waterfall. His chest was bare of a tunic, his firm muscles spattered with what looked like course fur but you personally knew it was soft. His beautiful blue eyes were closed as he slept, his dark lashes contrasting against his pale skin. And upon his chest lay your daughter, looking so tiny beneath his warm hand that protectively rested on her back.

The babe was asleep as well, both of them breathing deeply as they slumbered, perfectly content. Once in awhile, her tiny fist would flex as she lightly gripped some of his chest hair, a simple, subconscious action.

You simply stood there for the longest time, all exhaustion and frustration leaving you at the heartwarming sight.

However, you knew that it was getting late and thought that perhaps you should put your little princess with her brothers so that you yourself could get ready for bed. All three of them were asleep at once, which was a rare thing for sure, and you thought that perhaps, an opportunity had arisen for you to be with your husband.

Your bare feet were quiet on the stone flooring as you approached the two and reached a hand out. You carefully began to stroke Thorin's hair, your fingers tangling in his thick mane as you methodically combed through it.

You knew that doing this action, more or less just touching in general while he slept, those long months ago, would have resulted in a tight hand on a wrist and a knife to the throat. However, after having regained Erebor and settling into the more permanent, peaceful lifestyle, your husband had softened and the warrior part in him, in both of you really, had taken a backseat for a more domesticated life.

When you next looked up, you found that a pair of half-idled, blue eyes were gazing up at you. For the longest time, he didn't speak, didn't move. He just lay there and let you continue to stroke his hair. A quiet hum rumbled through his chest at your ministrations. A small smile lifted your lips as you moved your hand down to lightly stoke his cheek and therefore, his grizzly beard.

He slowly turned his head, lazily pressing a kiss to the backs of your fingers.

"Hello, my love." He said quietly, the fire before him lighting up his eyes. Conscious of the baby he still held so delicately, he continued to keep his hold on her. "We missed you today."

"Oh really?" You raised an eyebrow at him before walking along the side of the padded seat to sit beside him, curling up against his side. He just gave you a small nod of his head, his thumb stroking your daughters bare back. "Well, I missed you, too."

Smiling, you leaned in and pressed your lips to his in a chaste but sweet kiss. When you drew back, he leaned his head back against the cushions and you curled up further against his side, your chin resting on his shoulder so you could watch the baby, "I hope you didn't have too much trouble today?"

"She was a little grumpy after she had her dinner, started crying rather loudly." Reaching out, you gently brushed your own fingers over her thin head of dark hair.

"How'd you get her to fall asleep?"

He simply smiled down at her, "I started singing."

Humming in response, you felt your own lips lift ever so slightly, "She likes it when you sing." However, you suddenly frowned. "Singing never works when I try to get them to sleep. I don't know why it doesn't. I'm an amazing singer."

In return, Thorin just chuckled slightly, "Maybe in your own mind, Dear."

"Oh hush you." You tugged on his beard slightly, causing him to snicker but nonetheless, he remained quiet. "I love your voice, too."

"Oh, I know you do." He muttered, his voice becoming huskier and you turned your eyes to meet his, finding that a dark spark of desire suddenly flickered through his gaze.

You inclined an eyebrow at him, a smirk suddenly tugging at your lips as you challenged his heated gaze with your own. You felt warmth pool in your stomach as you leaned in and kissed him, not so chastely or sweetly as you had done before. He returned your exchange with just as much enthusiasm, his tongue licking into your mouth as you held his cheek in your hand, pulling him closer to you.

It had been a long time, the better part of a year since the two of you had… well, since you had done anything even remotely intimate. And all of a suddenly, it hit you like a punch to the gut.

However, it seemed as though your motherly instincts had not completely left you and you remembered the child resting on your beloved's warm chest.

"I'll go put her to bed." You murmured breathlessly, pulling away from him, causing him to groan in frustration. For he felt your own pain, if not more. Lifting your daughter into your arms, Thorin carefully moved his hand away, his pupils dilating as he gazed up at you as the fire silhouetted you. "Go wait for me." You nodded towards the large bed across the room.

Just as you were about to turn away however, a hand closed around your arm, turning you back as the King crushed his lips to yours, his entire body radiating his desperation as he held you rather tightly but still wary of the infant in your arms. And just as soon as he was there, he was drawing back, " _Hurry_."

Nodding vigorously, you turned back once again, letting out a squeak as a large hand smacked your rear, causing a shock of desire shooting down your spine. Glancing back at him as you moved, the dark haired dwarf simply watched you leave, a dark glimmer in his eyes.

When you got out of the room, you quickened your pace but were still careful not to jostle the baby in your arms awake. Quickly walking through the large common room, you hastily padded into the nursery.

Your entire body was alight with excitement and you couldn't help but smile slightly. However, remembering your place, you had to remember to ease the little girl down onto the blankets between her brothers. And as soon as you were sure she was going to stay asleep, you were turning and sprinting back through the royal chambers. By the time you got back to your room, you were slightly breathless.

You became even more so when your eyes landed on Thorin.

He lay back on the edge of your bed, his upper body propped on his elbows as he watched you stand in the doorway, his dark hair spilling over his strong shoulders. One leg was bent up while the other hung lazily off the edge to dangle down. He was still wearing pants, thank Mahal, or else you might have just attacked him on the spot right there.

Leveling his lustful gaze on you, he lifted a hand and beckoned you over with his index finger, one of his dark brows quirked playfully.

Licking your lips, you did as he asked and slowly sauntered towards him, momentarily forgetting that you were a new mother who still had a chubby tummy from your pregnancy and were instead the confident huntress that you were when the quest started.

Still smirking, you climbed onto the bed and straddled his hips, wondering how you accomplished such a feat in the baggy dress you had been wearing. He himself looked rather smug as you crawled on top of him, his large hands resting heavily on your hips as you pushed him down into the mattress.

Bending down, you pressed your lips to his and it was only a moment that your kisses were innocent and soon, the two of you were moaning and panting into each other's mouth.

You weren't very surprised when your husband rolled you over and lay atop you, his heavy weight welcome as he rested it on your body. Reaching underneath you, he began to tug at the strings of your dress while you struggled with the ties on his breeches, Thorin's lips pressing bruising kisses down the column of your throat.

And suddenly, there was a loud wailing.

And then another voice joined in until finally, all three of your children were nearly screaming at the top of their lungs, one of them having woken up the other two.

Thorin stopped his kissing and swore, his head hanging low, his hair tickling your face. You yourself groaned in frustration as you braced your hands on his thick chest.

"How fitting that our last romantic escapade is keeping us from our future ones." He muttered against your throat, placing a soft kiss against the warm flesh there.

"I'll go get them." You sighed, rubbing a hand over your face. "I didn't get a chance to feed the boys before they fell asleep."

Rolling off the top of you, he flopped down onto the mattress beside you for a moment, simply listening as the very beings you birthed began to scream their lungs out.

"No… I'll help you." Your dwarf slid off the bed, extending his hand towards you. Reluctantly, you placed your hand in his and he easily pulled you up so you stood next to him. Lacing his fingers with yours, he raised your twined hands so he could kiss the back of yours. "We'll do this together."

Offering him a grateful smile, you leaned over and rewarded him with a slow kiss on his lips. Then, together, the two of you began to walk back towards the sitting room, hand in hand.

"Oh and remind me to speak with your nephews tomorrow." You muttered offhandedly, still a bit frustrated with the situation.

"Why?"

"Because they offered me a proposition and I'm going to take them up on it."

"And just what is this proposition?"

Turning to look over at him, your eyes glittered in the firelight, setting your irises alight as you allowed the lust from before to shine through again. "They're going to babysit tomorrow." You smirked at him, biting your lip suggestively. It took a moment but Thorin understood what you were implying and his own gaze became heated when you leaned in to whisper in his ear:

" _All. Day. Long_."


End file.
